Dungeon Arc
The Dungeon Arc is the first arc in the Magi manga series. It deals with the introduction of the main characters: Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja and Morgiana, as well as Alibaba receiving his powers from Amon. Summary Traveling with Caravan and the thieves]] A flashback is revealed where Aladdin is making a wish so that he could be released. In the present, Aladdin is begging for food among a group of bandits whom had threatened Aladdin. Ugo's hands sprout from Aladdin's flute and knocks the bandits out. At Oasis City Utan, Aladdin is munching on watermelons in Leila & Sahsa's cart. The two women discover Aladdin and forces him to work for 3 days as compensation under Sahsa and Leila's supervision. One day, a group reveals that Leila is a thief, and the caravan abandons Leila and head to an alternate route that Leila said was dangerous. Later, Sahsa's caravan is attacked by bandits, and Aladdin saves the caravan with Ugo's help. Then, a flashback occurs with Aladdin making a wish for the Djinn to be his friend. After the flashback ends, both Leila, Sahsa, and their caravan bid Aladdin farewell. His Name is Alibaba Aladdin is seen continuing his travels in a cart driven by Alibaba. During the break, he talks to Aladdin about his plan to capture a dungeon. Continuing on their journey, a desert hyacinth attacks the cart that causes Mina to fall off a cliff. When Budel is asking someone to help save the wine, Alibaba punches him for being selfish and ignorant to Mina's life. Alibaba manages to save Mina with the help of Aladdin. However, Alibaba ends up getting pulled in by the desert hyacinth. Then, Aladdin takes off his turban and saves Alibaba, and Aladdin exclaims, "you still have to tell me more about money, wine, and other things you can't buy!" He throws the barrels of wine down the cliff. Aladdin and Alibaba When Aladdin shows off his metal vessel, everyone run away in fright. When Alibaba found about it, he wants Aladdin to believe that he is his buddy. Alibaba later feeds Aladdin. Later, Alibaba's cart owner comes to speak with Alibaba about Budel's demand for compensation. If Alibaba doesn't pay for the damages, he'll be made into a slave. Alibaba promises the cart owner that he'll capture a dungeon and compensate Budel. When Alibaba introduces Aladdin as his slave, Aladdin gets mad and refuses to speak to Alibaba. Then, Alibaba apologizes to Aladdin and calls him his friend. Aladdin accepts Alibaba's apology. Towards the Dungeon On their way to the dungeon, Alibaba explains about dungeons to Aladdin. When they reach the dungeon, they find a stairway. Intimidated by the dangers lurking around the corner, they first buy some supplies to explore the dungeon. Slave Along the way, they bump into a slave girl, Morgiana. Aladdin helps the girl by releasing her from her chains which causes a commotion. Soon, Budel appears and breaks up the crowd. He reminds Alibaba about his debt by threatening him that if he doesn't compensate him, he will turn Alibaba into a slave. He demonstrates his power by abusing Morgiana as he grabs her hair. Aladdin hits Budel's shin with his metal flute. With Budel furious, Alibaba and Aladdin run when Budel calls for help. Later, Budel informs his superior, Jamil, about the incident; however, Jamil already knows due to Morgiana's report. Dungeon Conquering At the entrance of the dungeon, Alibaba and Aladdin enters the area. Alibaba falls down in the dungeon. Back in town, Jamil remarks that he'll be diving the dungeon as well. In the dungeon, Alibaba and Aladdin approach a path that diverges into multiple routes. Alibaba asks Aladdin to search for a route without a mark since previous explorers ventured down these paths. Soon, they head down the right path that leads them deeper in the dungeon. Slime As they explore the dungeon, they notice the cave is bright due to the shiny moss on the walls and the balls of light. When Alibaba finds Aladdin's head in the jaws of the monster ant, Alibaba pulls him out. Aladdin summons Ugo to run away, and after being exhausted, the boys find out that the monster ants have grown large legs. Alibaba fights the enemy only to find his attack useless. It turns out that these ants are slime, and all of the slime fuse into a large entity that resembles Alibaba with a dagger. Aladdin summons Ugo and begins to channel some magical energy. Ugo vaporizes the slime monster. With Jamil Later, Aladdin takes a rest after summoning Ugo 3 times while Alibaba thinks about how Aladdin is pushing himself hard to help him despite that they barely knew each other. Then, Alibaba spots Jamil and his slaves through the hole in the wall. Morgiana sneaks up behind Alibaba, and both Jamil and Goltas arrive to the scene. When Alibaba tries to explain, Jamil and the others walk past Alibaba where Jamil introduces himself to Aladdin. As Jamil approaches Aladdin, he mentions Aladdin is a Magi and how he waited 10 years for Aladdin much to Aladdin's surprise. Jamil orders Goltas to carry Aladdin, and Alibaba tries to stop them. When Jamil ignores Alibaba, Alibaba grabs Jamil's shoulder. This makes Jamil furious and orders Goltas to kill Alibaba. Alibaba manages to win the duel, and Jamil applauded Alibaba's strength. Jamil stabs Goltas for losing to Alibaba. He intimidates Alibaba into helping him lead the way and to clear any traps. As they proceed, they find a tablet that is written in Torran Language. When Jamil tries to read it, Alibaba corrects Jamil, and Jamil slits Alibaba's shoulder for being too smart. Falling into the Trap In the next room, Alibaba and the group notice the ceiling has an array of spikes. Alibaba sprints through the trap while evading the spikes by going into the zones where the floor has a few holes in it. When Alibaba thinks he made it, the trap door opens underneath him. Later, Jamil remarks how his slaves are useful and pets Morgiana like a dog due to her acute sense of smell. Aladdin and Morgiana Aladdin starts to wake up. Jamil introduces himself and his slaves to Aladdin, and when Jamil asks Aladdin to show his slave, Aladdin replies that Ugo is his friend. When Aladdin asks about Alibaba, Jamil reassures him that they will meet Alibaba who is ahead of them. Though, Aladdin is suspicious. When they reached a three-way path, Jamil wonders what if Alibaba came up with the right translation and thinks what to do. Jamil decides to scout ahead with Goltas and tells Morgiana to look after Aladdin. After Aladdin tries to make Morgiana smile, Morgiana explains to him about her hometown, the Dark Continent. Aladdin states that he wants to visit Morgiana's homeland with her one day. Though, Morgiana says that she cannot escape her master. When Morgiana is about to tell Aladdin that Alibaba was left to die by Jamil, Alibaba reveals his face to Aladdin from above. Towards the Door Aladdin escapes with Alibaba by using the Magic Turban. Morgiana attempts to catch them but fails. Alibaba and Aladdin fly above where they find a door with a crest similar to the one that was etched on Aladdin's flute. While Jamil and Goltas struggle to fend off the slime monsters, Morgiana arrives to inform Jamil about Alibaba and Aladdin. Meanwhile, Alibaba explains that the correct translation on the tablet is to struggle along the innards of the dragon to reach the truth. In that trapdoor, Alibaba nearly dodges the spikes and follows the underground passageway to the door. Aladdin exclaims Open Sesame! for the doors to open. Necropolis Inside, Alibaba and Aladdin fly above the empty metropolis. Meanwhile, Jamil asks Morgiana if she has located the Alibaba and Aladdin, and when Morgiana tells him no, Jamil stomps on Morgiana. The slime imitates Jamil and yells out his words which frightens Jamil. Later, Alibaba and Aladdin stumble upon a storage room. Alibaba and Aladdin are searching through the palace to find the treasure. After searching for a while, they give up and leave the palace. Alibaba vs Jamil They run into a wounded Goltas, and when Alibaba tries to attack, Aladdin stops Alibaba. Then, Morgiana attacks Alibaba, and she then runs towards Aladdin. When Alibaba gets up and faces Jamil, he notices Jamil is acting strange. While Aladdin and Morgiana are fighting, Jamil's mind is preoccupied with the monsters that attacked him earlier. Alibaba insults Jamil, and two men begin to confront each other in a duel. Jamil mocks Alibaba and remarks how he is the better fighter. Jamil attempts to attack Alibaba several times, but Alibaba dodges every attack. When Jamil wonders where Alibaba learned swordplay, a bit of Alibaba's history is revealed. His mother is a prostitute in Balbadd who died of an unknown sickness. After the death of his mother, he started to mix in with the wrong crowd until a man came to get him. At the age of 10, Alibaba is taught many things such as language, economics, and swordplay. The King of Balbadd has two sons but had to find a third one due to hard times. Alibaba is then revealed to be the illegitimate son of the king and had an advantage due to his royal bloodline. Alibaba vs Morgiana As Alibaba demands Jamil to hand over Aladdin's flute, Jamil cries out for Morgiana who dashed quickly behind Alibaba's side. Morgiana kicks Alibaba but misses. Alibaba tries to convince Morgiana to join his side with his hand out, yet Morgiana grabs his hand and smashes Alibaba against a pillar. With a big grin, Jamil steps on Alibaba and orders Morgiana to kill Alibaba. His past of torturing Morgiana flashes by. Despite some hesitation, Morgiana plunges the rapier only to have the blade disintegrated by Aladdin. Magi After Aladdin arrives to Alibaba's side, he demands Jamil to return his flute. When Jamil refuses, Aladdin begins channeling his magic. Upon seeing Aladdin's powers, Jamil is reminded by the old man who told him about a certain boy that will lead him to become a king. Morgiana tries to kick Aladdin, but Aladdin's magic shoots and smashes the wall nearby. Jamil orders Morgiana to fight Aladdin, who however quickly defeats her and stick to a pillar. Aladdin walks over to Jamil and ask for his flute. Jamil starts insisting that Aladdin will make him a king, telling about his hard work and sacrifices and saying how amazing he is, but Aladdin responds that even though he doesn't know what Jamil is talking about, he can't think of anyone less deserving to be the king that him. Amon Afterwards, Aladdin and Alibaba find Amon. When the Djinn appears, he decides that Jamil and Morgiana aren't suitable to obtain him. He changes his size and talks to Aladdin, until Ugo shows up and picks a conversation with him. Amon introduces himself and congratulates Alibaba and Aladdin for clearing a Dungeon. Later, Amon explains to Aladdin what a Magi is while Alibaba is taking his treasure. Escape from the Dungeon Then, someone tries to seal the road from the outside, so Amon creates the exit for them. Morgiana hesitates to leave Jamil there, so Goltas breaks her shackles and encourages her to go to her homeland. Before leaving, Amon hides in Alibaba's knife. Meanwhile, Judar and Markkio decide to go home if Judar's King Candidate isn't there anymore. Adventure While transporting outside the Dungeon, Aladdin and Alibaba found themselves being together this time. They recall what happened during their adventure and talk about their dreams and plans. Alibaba thanks Aladdin for allowing him the chance to go dungeon diving. Aladdin says that Alibaba is brave person, and since they're meeting, he began to like him. He once again says that Alibaba is a man of courage and that he really respect him, leaving Alibaba in tears. But suddenly, he says that now they're rich and Aladdin definitely shouldn't be saying that they're journey is over. They make a promise to go on an adventure again. Outside the Dungeon After getting back out of the Dungeon, Morgiana finds herself outside of Qishan and Alibaba is in the place the Dungeon was, greeted by the people, but without Aladdin. Alibaba and Morgiana After leaving Dungeon Amon, Alibaba became a new master of the town in Jamil's place, making others kiss up to him. However, Alibaba's thoughts are still with absent Aladdin. Then, Morgiana comes to him. They talk about Alibaba's reason for feeding all slaves and their future. After hearing what Morgiana wants to do, he encourages her to keep walking and thanks her after hearing that she wants to return to her homeland, making her think about the meaning behind these words. After that, Alibaba sets out to Balbadd. Navigation Category:Dungeon Arc Category:Story Arcs